bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Matters of Trust
This article, , follows on from Meeting upon the Sands and is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It features Kentaro Hiroshi as the primary protagonist with Hawke Kori as primary support, with Akiye, Sanada Shirono, Hiden Shinzui and Eiji Shinzui featuring. ---- By the time Kentaro got back from Hueco Mundo and his successful meeting with Averian night had fallen upon the Reikai. For a time he simply took in the sights and sounds. Horiwari had been dealt a crippling blow by the Collapse. The buildings that once comprised Horiwari's Lower Heights stood in ruins, with only some exceptions. Those that still had a roof and standing walls where filled near to bursting. Even the once-famous canals that criss-crossed Horiwari's surface where naught but a shadow of their former glory. “Kentaro! For the love of- Where are you!?” Kentaro turned upon hearing the commotion in the background and flash-stepped towards the source with more than a little irritation. He rarely got a moment of peace or respite these days. The one who spoke should really have known better too. Hawke – whom Kentaro thought was supposed to be running patrols in the World of the Living with David – ran up to meet him. Tonight Hawke wore his long black hair unbound with the fringe obscuring much of the left side of his face. His attire consisted of a light black kimono with white specks and a pair of loose-fitting black hakama. “What's the problem Hawke? Did something happen in the World of the Living?” “In a manner of speaking.” Hawke replied, somewhat breathless. “We found Hiden and Eiji Shinzui!” Kentaro nearly knocked Hawke on his back as he ran past! This information was too important to sit on. Hiden (unknown to most at the time) had been acting as a double agent within the Seireitei, reporting back to Kenji on the state of the Gotei 13 – now known as the Gotei Remnant. He had been in the Seireitei during the Collapse along with his son and both had been assumed dead. What angered Kentaro more was the fact Ryan Kuchiki, now Head-Captain of the Gotei Remnant, had kept that fact from him. “Hiden wishes to speak with you.” Hawke said as he followed his Commander-in-Chief through the rubble-strewn streets of what had once been Horiwari. “Will you please stop for two minutes!?” Hawke finally snapped. “What is it!?” “Something isn't right here!” Hawke exclaimed. “Ryan told us they where dead and we both know what Hiden was doing for Kenji. Can we trust Ryan? Can we trust Hiden and Eiji? I'm not so sure.” “If you've got something to say Hawke then say it.” Kentaro advised, not in an uncaring way. “This reeks of opportunity.” Hawke said. “We didn't find them Kentaro; they found us, and it wasn't a peaceful greeting we received. They tried to silence our patrols – I happened to be nearby and when I arrived Hiden said he wished to be taken to my Commander-in-Chief, after killing three of my men.” Kentaro inhaled sharply. “I cut this from Eiji's sleeve. One of my men passed it into my hands discreetly.” Kentaro scooped up the offered item and ran it through his hands as he inspected it. It was an armband, coloured red, with an orange sun crest emblazoned boldly on its surface. Kentaro tightened his grip around the band and adopted a look of such outrage that Hawke was momentarily stunned. “My men and I had no clue what this was. Judging by your face I assume you do. Do you?” “You're certain you got this from Eiji?” Hawke nodded. “If push came to shove... do you think you could kill Eiji in battle?” “It'd be difficult... but yeah, I could take him.” “Good. Because this is the insignia of the old Imawashi organization which I destroyed twenty years ago. Why Eiji had it I don't know... but I'm not taking any chances. If this meeting goes south I don't want Hiden or Eiji walking away from it. We end them here and now!” “I'm up for that.” Kentaro and Hawke wasted no more time. They entered one of the larger rooms earlier set aside to receive important guests. Although most of the supporting pillars where cracked or destroyed the roof still held. Inside Hiden and Eiji stood near a circular table strewn with refreshments. Hiden was shorter than his son but was much broader through the shoulders, with noticeably more muscle. His black hair had developed a hint of grey at the temples but generally he was the same man Kentaro had spied upon when he met with his father. He wore staple Shinigami clothing. His son was taller and thinner with short black hair and a small goatee. He wore a pink floral-themed haori draped over his black kosode and hakama. “Hiden, Eiji. I'm Kentaro Hiroshi.” “A pleasure.” Hiden answered. “I knew your father well. His disappearance is unfortunate.” Kentaro turned his back so the concerned look he shared with Hawke – whose face remained impassive – went unseen by his guests. “They know my father isn't dead.” Kentaro thought. “That's strange. The only ones who know my father is still alive are Akiye, Hawke, David, Sanada and myself.” He turned to face them again. “Let's cut to the chase.” Kentaro said at last. “Do one of you care to explain this?” He threw the armband down onto the floor between them. Eiji touched the arm which had probably bore the armband briefly before narrowing his eyes in irritation. It would have went unseen underneath his haori and he probably hadn't noticed when Hawke deprived him of it. “I know what this insignia means.” Kentaro revealed. “It isn't a well-known fact but I destroyed the Imawashi and its leader twenty years ago. So start talking.” “... You were careless Eiji.” Hiden whispered. Kentaro took that as all the clarification he needed! He flash-stepped forward quickly and freed his Zanpakuto in one blisteringly fast motion! As his strike neared Hiden's skull Eiji intercepted Kentaro's slash by grabbing the hilt of Kentaro's sword, where he then directed Kentaro to the side via a Hakuda throw. As Kentaro slid along the floor Hawke flash-stepped above Eiji and bypassed his defensive counter before following up with a kick to the chin. Kentaro, seeing Hiden move to Hawke's back, intercepted the older Shinigami with a Sokoha blast; forcing him to back away. “You where a triple agent for Shinzo weren't you?” Kentaro asked. “Indeed.” “Then you both die! Dōdōjōshō!” A large purple mass of spiritual power surged from Kentaro's body which took on the appearance of a warrior-like being, with Kentaro standing in the heart of that energy. He moved his right arm as if to strike Hiden and the warrior's ethereal blade slammed against the ground! This solicited an outburst from Eiji who moved to attack Kentaro, but instead he was slammed in the back by Hawke's Kido. Hawke combined the effects of Hado #57 and #58. The strong winds of Tenran propelled the rocks of Daichi Tenyō with even greater speed, which resulted in Eiji smacking the floor close to where Kentaro's Dōdōjōshō blade was. “Tough old bastard.” Kentaro remarked as the smoke cleared. Hiden had stopped Dōdōjōshō with his sealed Zanpakuto. The ground beneath him had sunk from the impact but Hiden himself was relatively unharmed, which could not be said of Eiji. He struggled to his feet as Hiden repelled Kentaro's Dōdōjōshō. “Kentaro!” Akiye swept into the room with her Zanpakuto in-hand. “What is going on here!?” “I'll explain later! Right now we need to focus on killing these two!” “Allow me!” Hawke exclaimed. Hawke brought the Reissen up around his limbs in a similar manner to Kentaro with his Dōdōjōshō, giving him the appearance of a person utilizing the advanced Shunko technique. He moved to strike both Hiden and Eiji simultaneously but both disappeared into a swirling vortex of energy beneath their feet as Hawke passed by them harmlessly. “We are of the Imawashi. And we will destroy you.” Hiden barked. “You can tell the Imawashi this.” Kentaro exclaimed. “I don't care what they're calling themselves. I'll destroy them like I did the first if they keep getting in my way.” With that the vortex winked out and Kentaro growled low in his throat... "I take it those two are going to be trouble." Sanada Shirono had spent the majority of the day helping to train those who survived the Collapse. Tonight he wore a floral-themed sleeveless kosode with matching hakama. His hair was tied into a neat ponytail and he was leaning upon the door-frame. "Convene a meeting." Kentaro commanded. "We've just been dealt more problems." Next story > Matters of Trust II.